regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 2
Recap Day 74: 1509-06-17 Everyone has rested on the beach overnight at the Shipwreck on the beach. The sailors start gathering wreckage on the beach to use for repairs on the ship. The party decide to wait a day for Bruno to wake up before searching for Albert. Day 75: 1509-06-18 Bruno wakes up. Before the party can head to look for Albert, the crew ask the party to try to find a way to transport some tar from the tar pits for the repairs Bruno rests while the rest of the party go searching for something to use. On top of a hill, the party spot 2 Lizardfolk scouts following them. The party send Rufus back to get a net while they distract the scouts. Rufus and the party meet up and set up the trap and use Rufus as bait. After a little while the Lizardfolk run into the trap and kills one of them. The alive Lizardfolk is taken back to the beach where Bruno and the sailors are. The party set out again, this time with Bruno. They head to the nearby Lizardfolk Camp to search for supplies. Maribel finds a rusted Cooking Pot. While in the swamp, Trellis is bitten by a leech. The party then head to a nearby tar pit. On an island in the middle of the tar pit are 2 skeletons and a leather journal. Maribel cuts down a tree to create a bridge to the island. Rufus crosses the log and grabs the book and map inside. Bruno reads the book and it is someone's diary. The first thing he reads is the island's name is Leech Island. On the way back to the beach with the Tar, another leech attacks Trellis, which the party defeats. Day 75: 1509-06-19 At the beach Bruno reads the diary more. On the island within a pyramid in the middle of the swamp lies the legendary magical ship the Riftdancer from 1500 years ago. There is also a a power guardian guarding the treasure. Trellis spends the day collecting herbs for the sailor with healing skills. Day 76: 1509-06-20 The sailors reveal the mast of the ship is irreparable. Bruno says they can stop working on the ship repairs, since in the Pyramid is the Riftdancer, which he thinks can fly. A member of the crew remember Wizard Airship so think it is possible. Maribel then finally remembers that Saffron exists. The sailors remember finding Saffron's staff. Maribel puts the staff with all her other weapons. After morning is over, the party head though the swamp to the hill that Bruno thinks is the 1500 year old Pyramid 2 miles away. On the way sailors is killed by a leech. The party arrive at the hill and there is an entrance like Bruno had said. Maribel opens the doors and they are unlocked. It is dark inside, so they make 7 torches using tar from a nearby tar pit. They leave the dead sailor outside. Before they head inside, they spend the say searching for signs of Albert nearby. Experience: 500 exp Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes